


Laid

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Insecure Roger Taylor (Queen), Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Smut, Voyeurism, brian likes it too much, just pure flith, roger is a cum slut, roger wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: It wasn’t until after they were done shooting and Brian had him pressed against the wall of his trailer that he knew Brian liked it just as much. His tights and knickers around his ankles, skirt pulled up as Brian pounded into him like the Universe depended on it. Pulling the tie to choke the blond boy just the way they both liked it. Roger had tears running down his face from both pain and pleasure, while he begged for Brian to go harder. Roger didn’t care how loud he was or how high pitched his moans were, not when Brian was just as turned on as he was.ORRoger wears panties and Brian likes it too much.





	Laid

**Author's Note:**

> The song Laid by James. There's that part "dress me up in women's clothes, mess around with gender roles. Dye my eyes and call me pretty". Anyways, that part was definitely written about Roger Taylor.
> 
> @mother-mercury44 Find me on Tumblr ❤
> 
> Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter

Roger and Brian have an honest, raw and real relationship. Especially when it comes to their sex life, it’s a judge free zone.

Like in 1971, when Brian asked Roger to prep himself and he just wanted to watch. Roger put on the hottest show for his boyfriend, opening himself up to four fingers. Brian nearly came just from watching. He was nervous his blue eyed boyfriend wasn’t as into it as him. But Brian was more than pleased when his boyfriend spoke.

“I felt so hot when you were watching me. We need to do that at least twice a week.” Roger said once they both came down from their orgasms.

Or the time in 1973, when Brian had Roger bent over their first flats crappy kitchen table. Fucking him like he had something to prove and Roger whined out “Please, daddy”. Brian's only response reaching around and stroking Roger’s cock until he spilled into his hand and on the floor. Roger turned around and dropped to his knees before sinking down on Brian’s cock. Roger took Brian into the back of his throat and Brian came seconds later. Roger swallowed everything as Brian stroked his cheek and said “such a god boy for daddy”.

Neither of them had a conversation after that. A few days later, Brian called himself daddy and that was it. It was something they incorporated in their sex life very often and both of them loved it very much. Though Freddie asked that never never fuck on the table again. They managed to fuck up the one leg so bad that table wobbled for the next 2 years.

So why was Roger nervous to suggest they dress in drag for their new music video? He really just wanted a reason to prance around in a skirt. And he loved it just as much as he thought he would. So did everyone on set, they kept telling him how pretty he looked dress as a girl. Roger knew he looked good as the naughty school girl, he wasn’t blind.

It wasn’t until after they were done shooting and Brian had him pressed against the wall of his trailer that he knew Brian liked it just as much. His tights and knickers around his ankles, skirt pulled up as Brian pounded into him like the Universe depended on it. Pulling the tie to choke the blond boy just the way they both liked it. Roger had tears running down his face from both pain and pleasure, while he begged for Brian to go harder. Roger didn’t care how loud he was or how high pitched his moans were, not when Brian was just as turned on as he was. All it took was Brian whispering in his ear, “such a pretty girl” for Roger to come untouched. Brian lasted only seconds longer before filling the younger boy up. Brian held up a limp Roger in his arms not pulling out until Roger gave him the okay. It only them fucking a few times before Brian realized Roger was a cum slut. Once Roger let out a satisfying moan, Brian knew he could pull out. His cock was well past soft at this point.

They helped each other clean up in silence. Neither one of them spoke about Brian’s comment.

Brian was embarrassed he called his boyfriend a pretty girl, but he was more afraid he embarrassed Roger. His poor boyfriend spent the 70’s being mistaken for a girl and he just compared him to a girl. He wanted to launch himself into outer space. Once Roger was changed back into his street clothes, he made sure to hell him how handsome he looked in his leather jacket before he excused himself to gather his things from his own trailer.

Once Brian left, Roger sat down on the couch replaying Brian’s comment over and over again in his head. “Such a pretty girl”. Roger shook his head and reminded himself that Brian was probably caught up in the hot sex and didn’t mean it. Still Roger couldn’t help but blush at the thought of him being Brian’s pretty girl. He didn’t want to actually be a girl, he loved being a man. But something about wearing a skirt and makeup made him feel pretty. It wasn’t a crime to want to be pretty. He shoved the naughty school girl costume into his bag and walked to over to meet Brian with a cheeky grin on his face.

*

It started out with Roger wearing the clothes around their house when Brian wasn’t home. It was a rare occasion but Roger treasured every second he was alone wearing the outfit. The first few times he was a bit embarrassed but it quickly turned a freeing feeling. He loved that he got to indulge in this weird kink of his, but he wished he could share it with Brian. That freeing feeling turned into him feeling upset. He wanted to share this Brian but he didn’t need Brian to laugh in his face or break up with him. On the other hand, he felt like he was betraying Brian. He never hid anything from his curly haired boyfriend. He knew realistically Brian wouldn’t make fun of him but he wasn’t ready yet.

But the thrill of dressing up alone in the flat went away. He wanted more. No, he needed more. He wanted to dress up when him and Brian were having a lazy Sunday watching some movie they’d never get to finish before Roger was bent over the back of the couch. Brian telling him what a pretty girl he is. He wanted to put on his red lipstick, get on his knees and suck his boyfriend off till his face was a mess of smeared lipstick, spit, and precum. He wanted that. Not him dressed up and going how his daily life alone in the house.

Roger figured out a small way to give him that trill again. He did it the one day he knew they’d be at the studio all day. He put on the white knickers that came with the costume. He then slipped on a pair of not so tight black jeans. He did a quick check in the mirror to make sure the panties lines weren’t too noticeable. He stood in the bathroom for 20 minutes debating if this was something he wanted to. Of course he wanted this. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Brian was impatiently waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Seriously Rog? We have so much work to do. What were you having a wank in there?” Brian asked with a smirk.

“No! I uh, I was just-” Roger stumbled on his words trying to think of anything.

He could have said taking a shit or literally anything. Why was struggling? He knew why, he didn’t want to lie to Brian.

“Don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.” Brian said inching towards Roger.

“You didn’t give me permission daddy. I was being naughty.” Roger lied. looking at the ground.

Brian’s dominate side always made the blood rush straight to Roger’s cock. Which is why he was now standing in their kitchen, sporting a semi, that was restricted by a pair of sheer white knickers. Roger had never been so turned on, he wanted Brian to bend him over their counter and ruin him. FUCK, he needed that so bad.

Brian pushed his leg between the younger boys and pressed into his semi. Only making him grow harder.

“Mhm” Brian moaned into Roger’s neck “You didn’t finish though, such a good boy. My good boy.” Brian finished. Sucking on Roger’s neck.

Roger pushed his hips forward to gain friction and let out a high pitched moaned.

“Please. Please touch me.” Roger begged.

“You want daddy to finish you off? Say it Roger, be a good boy and use your words. Or I’ll bend you over the table and spank that naughty arse of yours.” Brian said backing away to lock eyes with Roger.

“Please daddy, been such a good boy today. Want you to touch me. Need you to touch me. Please.” Roger begged. He let out a whimper as he tried to hump Brian’s leg. He never cared how pathetic he looked begging. From experience, the more pathetic he looked the harder Brian fucked him.

Brian turned Roger around and out the younger boys hands on the counter. Roger spread his legs wide and arched his ass up. He needed this.

“Lube?” Brian asked looking around.

“Front pocket of my trousers.” Roger huffed out.

Brian grabbed the lube out of his pockets and planted his hands on Roger’s waist. Roger knew tomorrow there would be bruises and he moaned at that thought. Brian leaned over him to whisper in Roger’s ear.

“Such a naughty boy. Did you want me to fuck you over the recording desk? Or maybe in the bathroom on a break? Want Fred and Deaky to hear you? You always make beautiful sounds when you choke on my cock. Or those high whines you make as I pound into you. Or maybe you’d want them to see how pretty you look on my cock?” Brian said nibbling at his ear.

“Wanna look so pretty on your cock, please daddy.” Roger said pushing his ass back onto Brian.

“Always so impatient, such a needy thing.” Brian tsked.

Brian removed Roger’s shirt, kissing him down his spine. He reached over to undo the blond boys trousers, pulling them down in one shift motion. Roger was pulled back down to Earth when Brian let out a simple, “oh”.

His panties.

Roger could feel his body tensing up. He wanted to pull his trousers back up and run. But he couldn’t, Brian still hand one hand on his waist and other on the back of his thigh.

“Rog are those- FUCK. Roggie are those the knickers from your naughty school girl outfit? Did you steal them? Just so you could wear them for your daddy?” Brian said in a low voice.

Roger turned around, kicking his trousers off his ankles, and staring at the floor. He wondered when Brian would start laughing at him, but that never happened. Brian stripped himself naked, picked up Roger, and set him at the edge of the counter. Roger wrapped his legs around the taller boy and put his mouth on Brian’s nipple. That only lasted a moment before Brian stopped him.

“None of that, right now this is all about you love.” Brian said.

He untangled Roger’s legs, pushing his legs up to his chest and to pull them apart ever so slightly. Roger had no idea what Brian was about to do but he was excited. Brian bent down a bit to put himself in front of Roger’s bum, the only thing between Brian’s face and Roger was a thin white material. Brian let out a hot breath over it, causing Roger to whimper.

“You look so hot, Rog. So bloody perfect for me.” Brian said pulling the knickers to the side, exposing Roger’s tight hole.

Brian wasted no time pulling his cheeks apart, licking his rim, teasing him just enough before pushing his tongue into Roger’s tight. Roger knew he was doing it painfully slow on purpose, not that he was complaining. Roger quickly became a squirming mess. He tried to rock back down on Brian’s tongue but Brian held him in place. Brian used one hand to firmly spank Roger.

“Please!” Roger begged. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for at this point.

“If you do that again, I won’t let you come. You’ll have to go all of practice with your hard cock straining against those panties. Do you want that? Or do you want me to go back to what I was doing.” Brian asked roughly.

“I’ll be good, gonna be so good.” Roger said, already sounding fucked out. Tears were spilling down his cheeks.

Brian dived his tongue back into Roger’s tight hole, making the most obscene sounds. Licking, sucking, and slurping. Brian poured lube onto his finger as he ate Roger out. He slid his finger in along side his tongue, receiving an approving moan from Roger. He slide the finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He scissored them inside while his tongue licked around his rim. Brian pour more lube onto his fingers before punching in a third one. He gave Roger no time to adjust before he set a punishing pace of pounding his fingers in and out.

Brian kept at that until he felt Roger’s body starting to tense up as he hit the younger boys prostate.

“Love how your tight hole just swallows my fingers in. Always needing more. Would love to get my whole fist in there. It’s been a while since we’ve done that, mhm love?” Brian asked, moaning to himself as he waited for an answer.

“Want it all, please.” Roger cried out.

“Don’t think you’ll last long enough for us to do that. What a shame. I want you to come just like this. I’m not going to touch your cock and you aren’t allowed to touch yourself. Understand?” Brian ask, giving Roger’s balls a few kisses.

Roger’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and the wind was knocked out of him, only being able to nod yes to Brian. Roger started seeing stars, the knickers, Brian’s praise, the fingers jamming his prostate, and Brian leaving kisses on his balls. He lasted only a few more minutes before he came untouched, soiling the white knickers. Brian slowly eased his fingers out, pressing one kiss to Roger’s rim.

Brian pulled Roger’s legs around his waist, looking at Roger who looked so beautifully fucked out laying across the counter. He started stroking his own cock above Roger with one hand as he ran the other one across Roger’s stomach.

“Always so good for me. Coming untouched, just like I asked. Ruining those pretty panties. Gonna have to buy to some more. Have you wear them all the time for me. Always so pretty.” Brian said, stoking his cock. He was so close to his own release.

Roger leaned up on his elbows, sticking his tongue between his teeth. He watch Brian stroke himself, if he wasn’t so fucked out he’s sure he would be hard again. The sight on Brian’s hard cock inches away from Roger’s ruined panties had him dizzy again. He loved this, he loved this so much.

“Just wanna be your pretty girl.” Roger said looking up at Brian through his eyelashes.

And just as Roger finished talking, Brian was coming on the front of Roger’s panties. Neither of them every breaking eye contact. Brian pulled Roger up, kissing his sweating forehead.

“Alright, let’s get cleaned up. We’re terribly late, Fred’s gonna kill us.” Brian said pulling down.

Brian stripped the panties off Roger and tossed them down the hall. He grabbed a dish towel, rand it under warm water, and cleaned Roger up.

Roger wanted to talk about it. He wanted so bad to ask him if he really liked it. But he needed Brian to speak first. Brian finished and dressed himself back into his clothes.

He handed Roger his trousers and shirt, Roger took them from him and turned around to grab a new pair of briefs from the bedroom. Brian firmly grabbed his arm, stopping him from going anywhere.

“No, love. Naughty girls who ruin their panties have to go to practice wearing none. Do you understand?” Brian said tightening his grip.

Roger had to stop himself from getting hard again. He aggressively nodded before dressing himself.

*

It’s been nearly three weeks since that day in the kitchen. Roger still wasn’t sure if Brian was actually into Roger wearing panties or if he was just humoring him. He still wore the panties, not as often. He didn’t want to overwhelm his boyfriend. But every time his trousers came down to reveal the white panties, Brian would fuck him with no remorse for the blond boys ass. Calling him a pretty girl as he nailed into Roger while the panties were still on. Still Roger had his doubts, he tried not to.

Especially on a night like tonight, Brian had stayed late at the studio. He said he wanted to be alone to work on a song. Roger sulked the whole way home. He hated being away from Roger and he would hate himself if Brian needed to be away from his freak boyfriend. Not that Brian called him a freak, but Roger was sure that’s what he thought. Who wants to date a man who gets off wearing panties and likes being called a pretty girl?

Roger curled up on the couch wearing one of Brian’s jumpers and a pair of Brian’s briefs watching some film he’s seen a dozen times. A few hours later, he heard the front door open and his stomach went in knots.

‘Rog!” Brian called out.

“In here.” Roger said, his voice was small.

Brian jogged into the living room with a shopping bag in his hand, and tilted his head, looking at Roger with concern. He joined the boy on my couch.

“Are you not feeling well, love?” Brian asked feeling his forehead and cheeks.

Roger nodded no.

“How was the studio?” Roger asked not looking away from the TV.

“Couldn't focus, too distracted.” Brian shook his head, like he was trying to rid the distractions from his head. “So I went out shopping. Got you something!”

Rogers turned to face the other boy. “S’not my birthday, Brimi.” he said faintly.

“I know you sod!” Brian said lightly pushing him as a joke. “Can’t I buy my good girl a gift. Did so good today on those drums.” Brian kissed Roger’s jawline and made his way to nibble on his ear, a little too harsh.

Roger’s body filled with heat. It was a mix from Brian calling him a good girl and biting his ear and from the rage filling his body. He was mad they never had a proper talk about. After every kink discovery, they always had a yes or no chat. Brian made that rule up, now he wasn’t even following it. _Typical Brian_, Roger thought to himself.

“Bri” Roger started pushing Brian’s face away, “Are you sure you’re okay with the panties and me wanting to be called a good girl? Cos I really like it, I don’t want to be a girl or anything. Just don’t do it to humor me.”

“Have you not seen how crazy you drive me when you were them. I have no control over my body when I see your tight little arse in them.” Brian pushed Roger flat on the couch. “And you lunatic, I called you a pretty girl first. Not sure if you remember. It was after the I want to break free video. God you looked so pretty that day, knew you were my pretty girl. But I wanted to call you a pretty girl for a long time, Rog.” Brian finished with a kiss to his lovers lips.

“Promise?” Roger asking raising an eyebrow.

“Pinky promise. Now back to my original narrative.” Brian said rolling his eyes and grabbing the shopping bag and handing it to Roger, “As much as I love those white knickers, they are in terrible condition, Roggie. They need to be tossed.”

Roger nodded his head in agreement and opened the bag. He pulled out 5 new pairs of panties. All different colors, materials, and designs. Roger’s heart was beating out of his chest. He wanted to tell Brian about how he stole the whole costume and wants to wear it for him. He knew he had no reason to be afraid, Brian just purchased him panties, he clearly was okay with it. He looked up, ready to thank his boyfriend and tell him his dirty little secret.

“Put on a new pair of panties and get on the bed. On all fours.” Brian firmly said “Go on my pretty girl.”

Roger sprinted to their bedroom to follow order, like a good girl.

  


*

So he never got around to telling Brian.

They spent the last few days fucking on every surface while Roger wore a new pair of panties. Roger could live with not telling him, for now at least. It was easy to forget he was hiding that part of his life from Brian, when Brian kept buying him new panties or lingerie to wear. He was glad his boyfriend liked this part as much as him.

Roger still wore the school girl costume, he never got around to buying anything else. He didn’t how to shop without people noticing or how to hide more than one outfit. He hid the outfit in a bag that was shoved in a backpack and that backpack was shoved in luggage they haven’t used since their second tour. The one Brian insisted on keeping as a keepsake. It was a process to get it out every time Brian left the house, but it was so worth it to Roger.

Brian was out visiting an old friend and wouldn’t be back for a while. So there he was in full costume, sitting at the kitchen table working on on a song. Some words came to him and he was trying to make it a song. Trying being the keyword there. The words weren’t coming together, he had a beat in his head that he couldn’t get out in the real world. It was a mess.

He must’ve been there for hours, arguing with himself. He heard Brian come in through the front door, humming some tune as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Oh for fucks sake Bri! I almost had it you bloody wanker!” Roger shouted.

Brian walked into the kitchen, stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a pissed off Roger in his naughty school girl costume.

“Rog,” Brian started, “what’s going on, love?”

“Nearly had the words, took me hours to get it out of my head and you come in humming some God Damn nonsense. And I lost it!” Roger said waving the piece of paper.

He completely forgot about the costume. He either had to pretend this was normal or get on his knees and beg Brian not to leave him.

“Come on Roger, you know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Brian said gesturing his hands to the outfit.

“I stole it! Alright? I took it the last day of filming because it makes me feel pretty.” Roger shouted. “Sorry you’re dating a freak. Now either leave me or help me with this bloody line before my head explodes.”

Brian hesitated before slowly walking over to him. His eyes gazed up and down the blonds body. It’s been nearly a year since he saw his boyfriend in the outfit. He still looked just as good. He could feel all the blood in his body go straight to his cock.

“On your knees, now.” Brian growled.

Roger dropped immediately to his knees. He was excited and nervous for what was gonna happen. He no longer cared about the song he just spent two hours. He just needed to be Brian’s good girl.

Brian unzipped his trousers, revealing he had no pants on underneath. He pulled his cock out and started stroking himself inches from Rogers face. He could see the blond boys breath picking up.

Roger could feel his own cock getting hard, rubbing up against the silk fabric. Brian’s cock inches away from his face while he’s wearing his school girl outfit was almost too much. And he still needed more.

“Bri please.” Roger begged.

“Tell me what you want pretty girl, use your words.” Brian said his voice sounding fuck out already. He kept stroking, running his thumb across the younger boys cheek. Brian was close and he could tell Roger was too. Based off the way the blond boy bucked his hips up trying to get any friction.

Roger huffed at Brian. The older boy stopped caressing his cheek and grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pulled tightly. Roger let out a high pitched moan that was music to Roger’s ears.

“Don’t be a brat.” Brian spat.

“Please Bri,” Roger panted. He looked up at Brian, tears forming. “want you to fuck my face. Need it so bad. Want it all.”

“Open” Brian commanded.

Roger opened his mouth as wide as he could, Brian slid in slowly. He moaned as he slid all the way in. Not giving Roger anytime to adjust to his cock.

Roger sputtered around the thick cock, spit leaking out off his mouth. He braced his hands on the back of the older mans thighs for balance before he started to bob his head up and down his cock. Letting his tongue slide along the shift. Hallowing his cheeks, using one hand to play with his balls, and licking his slit when he made his way to the tip. He pulled out every trick he knew would drive Brian crazy.

Brian’s eyes were closed as he mumbled praises to the younger boy, holding him by the hair.

“Fuck, my pretty girl. Doing such a good job. Like you were made for daddy’s cock.” Brian said looking down at Roger. This was always one of his favorite sites, Roger on his knees sucking his cock. But Roger being in costume was his new favorite. Better than any star constellation, better than any city in the world.

“Gonna fuck your face now, love. Gonna let daddy use that pretty mouth. Always so mouthy to me, gonna give you something to choke on so you can’t be so cheeky.” Brian said as he grabbed the back of Roger’s head, pulling out nearly all the way before ramming back in.

Roger gagged the first few times, but the gags were mixed in with moans. Which only made Brian thrust harder. Watching Roger’s face fill with tear streams, spit, and precum was too much.

“Not gonna last long.” Brian growled out. Punching his cock into the back of Roger’s throat every time. “Touch yourself, be a good girl and come for me. Ruin those pretty panties. Ruin that skirt. Fuck baby.”

Roger used one hand to pull the panties as far down as he could, sloppily stroking himself as Brian fucked his face.

“gronn com” Roger mumbled around Brian’s cock. Roger’s orgasm came immediately after that, spilling into his hand and underneath the skirt. His body went limp and he fell off Brian’s cock. Sitting on the back of his calves as he came down from his orgasm.

Brian’s stroked himself in front of Roger’s face.

“Always so good for daddy, ruining that pretty skirt. Gonna have to buy you a new one.” Brian said. His breath was shaky. He could feel his orgasm building. “Want me to ruin that pretty face?” Brian asked.

“Please daddy, make me so pretty. Wanna be yours, wanna be marked as yours.” Roger begged.

Brian paint Roger’s face with thick white ropes of his come. Stroking himself through his orgasm. Praising Roger for taking it so well for daddy. Rubbing his spent dick across Rogers face, the way they both liked it. Once his cock was soft in his hand he released it. He used his fingers to scoop up his come off the younger boys face.

“Come on, suck.” Brian commanded, shoving his come covered fingers in Roger’s mouth.

Roger sucked his fingers as well as he did Brian’s cock. Brian gathered up the rest of it and had Roger clean his fingers off one more time. Muttering praise and stroking his hair with his free hand.

Once Roger’s face was as clean as it was gonna get, Brian picked Roger up bridal style and carried him to their bathroom. Knowing very well he was too fucked out to walk. He set him down and ran a bath for the two of them. Stripping Roger’s costume off, then doing the same with his own clothes. Brian sat down first then called for the other boy to join him. Roger settled his back against Brian’s chest, letting out a sigh as Brian pulled him close.

“You did so well, Rog. Always so good to me.” Brian said running a wash cloth across Roger’s body. Bring it up to clean his face properly.

Roger smiled, letting his boyfriend take care of him. Brian’s aftercare was almost as fulfilling as sex.

“Thank you, Brimi.” Roger said, eyes fluttering shut. Brian leaned down to kiss the top of Roger’s blond locks.

Brian washed Roger’s hair and Roger attempted to return the favor. He always found it hard to wash those curls.

“Bri?”

“mhm?” Brian said, trying to focus on his own hair.

“You really don’t have a problem with the costume? Like it’s something you’d be okay with me wearing? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Or have you..” Roger trailed off as Brian forced him to face him.

“Rog, you make me so happy. I don’t care what kinks you have. Just tell me, don’t hide them from me.” Brian said kissing his nose. Then kissing his lips.

“If I knew you would react that way, I would have shown you a while ago. Bend over in front of you while I’m cleaning.” Roger said batting his eyelashes.

“Let’s not pretend you clean Rog. But if you’re gonna do something like that, no knickers under the skirt.” Brian growled.

“Round two?”

Brian stood up, reaching down to grab Roger up. “Of course, anything for my pretty girl.”

\--


End file.
